


The Next Vantas

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Doctor - Freeform, Earth, Egg Vantas, Empress Feferi, F/M, Fertile trolls, Grub (homestuck), Grubs (Homestuck), Hatching, Homestuck - Freeform, Hospital, Kaftir, Karezi, Karkat - Freeform, Mutant grub, Tealblood, The miracle of life, Troll human interactions, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck), Trolls able to reproduce, Trolls on Earth, Trolls raising grub, egg, grub - Freeform, mutantblood, no sburb session, terezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat and Terezi awaits the hatching of their first grub.





	The Next Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a sequel to this and make this a series with various oneshots of their lives. What do you think?

“Mr Vantas, you may now enter the room”, he heard the doctor say.  
Karkat slowly stood up, feeling his heart beat faster and faster until he was inside the hospital room, where his beautiful Terezi laid in her bed, holding a white egg covered in teal blood.  
“I must say, you’re the first troll I've helped deliver in my career, not many have showed up here”.  
“Well we trolls didn't even know we were capable of reproducing offspring on our own, it just got discovered when Empress Feferi stopped the mandatory pailing that made us trolls equal intercourse with death”.  
“Well I've heard about that, it's all over the news, glad you’re able to have one of your own”.  
Karkat sat down on the bed beside Terezi and smiled at the egg.  
Mere sweeps ago before trolls had discovered Earth and Empress Feferi was in charge, no troll had even thought about the idea of raising a grub, especially one they had carried themselves.  
He admits that when Terezi had came telling him she was pregnant, he had freaked out, not just because he didn't know it was possible before that, but also because he was going to be a lusus. A troll raising his own offspring.  
Countless nights he had been awake, thinking about possibilities of how much his grub would hate him, and if he really was suited to be a father.  
But all those worries ran away from him in this very moment, like they’d never been there in the first place.  
As he saw that egg in his matesprits arms, he felt the sensation of happiness and something more he couldn't explain, but he knew that from now on, he would protect that egg with his own life if needed.  
Nothing was ever going to harm it, he treasured it more than anything he’d ever seen, and when he looked over to his wife, he saw that she felt the same, it was written in her smile.  
“They smell wonderful, I’d never thought an egg could smell this great, it's like a regular egg, but with a bit of me and some candy red. And it looks good, even with all the blood still on the shell”, Terezi said, before moving her arm to a nightstand, and picked up some water on the first try.  
“Excuse me Mrs Vantas, but didn't you say you were blind? And pardon what is the smell thing about?”.  
Okay here we go again.  
Karkat let out a sigh.  
“Yes my wife is blind, but she is able to see through smelling everything, it's something we have to explain quite often”.  
“Oh I see. Is this a regular trait in trolls? If so I'd like to document it if that's okay”.  
“Sadly it's not normal, my lusus thought me how to see through smell, most blind trolls are blind like humans, which led to culling, so I'm currently one of the few blind trolls alive due to me being able to see in other ways”.  
“Oh. I had forgotten”.  
“Forgotten what? How brutal our planet used to be?”, Karkat asked the doctor, a little angry, and he didn't know why.  
“Well yes. But once the thing is born, may I take some samples and run some tests.  
“No”, Terezi said. “They’re not a thing, they’re a grub, not a lab rat”.  
“That's not what I meant to say…”.  
“Save your excuses for later”.

…

“And that lil egg is the story of when you were born and your mother almost got arrested for beating the crap out of a fucking doctor”, Karkat said as he gently patted the egg beside him, as they sat in the sofa.  
“C’mon Karkat, it wasn't that brutal”, Terezi said as she entered the room with a blanket for the egg.  
“Are you fuckin kidding me? You broke his nose!”.  
“Well candy red has a nice taste so it wasn't such a bad moment”, Terezi said as she sat down on the couch, putting the egg in the blanket to give extra warmth, she could practically feel the grub inside of it, moving around a little, it would hatch any day now.  
“You’re sick you know that right?”, Karkat asked.  
“Says you to the one carrying your offspring”.  
“About offspring, isn't it time soon?”, Karkat asked.  
“Yes, it's been three months, so yes”.  
“I hope it happens soon so we can stop calling them little egg”.  
Later that night, the thing the Vantases wanted were about to happen. Terezi was currently up from bed to get a glass of water, and as she passed the door to the grub room, she heard a low click. She immediately opened the door and looked down at the crib, and what she smelled…  
“KARKAT THE EGG IS HATCHING!”.  
Quiet for a second.  
“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS I’M COMING!”.  
The newly awoken Karkat was at the place just seconds later, and as they held hands, the watched the miracle of life slowly happening right in front of their eyes.  
The egg shaked, little and little, the grub inside trying to punch a way open, and after a few minutes, a small crack manifested itself on the white shell, followed by another, and another.  
Karkat’s breath was up in his throat, as he excitedly waited.  
Another huge crack manifested, and then two small grublegs broke through the shell, trying to lift away a piece so the head would be able to get out.  
And it did.  
He saw the tufts of black hair and candy corn colored horns, the same shape as Terezi’s. More of the head emerged and now he saw the face, the grub really resembled Terezi, having her teeth.  
But as the grub slowly opened his eyes, all he saw was candy red.  
The grubs eyes were a shining candy red, which could only mean…  
The grub began crawling out of the egg, and he was right, the body was a pure candy red, and he didn't know how to react.  
The grub looked so much like Terezi so he had kind expected it would inherit the teal blood too.  
As the hatching was complete, Terezi slowly picked up the grub before smiling.  
“Isn't he beautiful?”.  
“Yes he is, he reminds me so much of you”, Karkat answered. “What should we name him?”.  
“Maroon?”.  
“No Terezi we’re not naming him after a color, he’s not even maroon. He’s red”.  
“Crimson?”.  
“No color, and that's not six letters”.  
“Fine. Do you have an idea?”.  
It became quiet for a moment, as Karkat slowly thought of a name, and then he found it.  
“What about Kaftir?”.  
“I love it. Welcome to the world Kaftir Vantas”.  
"Welcome to your new home son".


End file.
